


Mischief and Mayhem

by mysoulyourbeats



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alliance, Chaos, Explosions, F/M, Insanity, Love/Hate, Madness, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Thor: The Dark World, World Domination, chaotic fun, cruel amusement, psychotic, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulyourbeats/pseuds/mysoulyourbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'What If..." Post-Thor 2 story. After the events, two mischief makers that had disagreements in the past encounter each other on a plan to world domination. More like Manhattan domination. Loki/OC Villain/Villainess Sorcerer/Sorceress. More info in the author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely fiction and written for fun of course. This story is not necessarily a serious fanfic, but it is a 'what if'. The time takes place moments or after the last scene of Thor 2. Spoiler Alert! To anyone who has not watched it yet.  
> Generally, this story is here for your entertainment and my entertainment also. Some of it may not fit well together but I made the attempt to make it understandable as possible. The brackets, [], are the character's thoughts. Credit to a fellow writing partner in that took the role of Loki awesomeness.
> 
> Major characters - Loki and Original Character Luna.
> 
> We shall all know of Loki. But, Luna dear is another interesting being. She can be villainous, insane, a bit psychotic. Beautiful yet deadly young woman of the age of 21 who is fascinated by certain chaos and likes to cause mayhem. THANK AND ENJOY! Enjoy this madness!

It had come to mind that Luna had unfinished business with an associate, one whom she considered to be an enemy. Due all to the fact that him and her father had allied once or twice and it ended up awry. But right now, she felt that it was time to approach and she was to hopefully not quarrel after her last encounter with the trickster.

The raven–haired sorceress had now teleported herself, which she had realm jumped, to the area around where the one person she was looking for could be. "I really shouldn't be here. It feels…weird." She mumbled to herself when she realized she was in a different realm she had rarely visited or visits at all. Luna began to wander around in her shadowy cloak without her hood on.

'Where could this fellow man be…Oy, I hope I don't get caught.' She thought.

Luna made her way silently and closer to his location as she sensed him, or a presence. But it wasn't just any presence, it was a strong one. It was as if she knew exactly where the trickster was…but she could feel the power. That glorious feeling that she never could dream to obtain. As Luna walked up to the Asgardian castle she faced two guards guarding the castle's embellished doors.

"And who would you be?" asked the first guard. He looked big, strong, and tall and the second one all the same. What would Luna do now?

"Ah, seriously…" she said in a distressed tone and finally thought of what to do. Then she began, "I'm a…friend…the one that…oh bloody hell." She pulled out her extra-terrestrial- looking 'possession ray gun', leapt back a few feet and shot the two guards, causing them to just not notice her at all and think of other things. "Easy." She said slyly as she walked by and the guards walked around elsewhere. As Luna slipped right past the guards, she presence growing stronger. Quickly sipping into the palace, she had found the throne room and hid behind a pillar just in time to hear a conversation between who she thought was the king of Asgard (at least he was the one sitting upon the throne) and what seemed to be a young man. He was very muscular and blonde, Here's what she heard:

"He died an honorable death." The blonde man said.

Luna had raised a brow, "Interesting." she whispered.

The man upon the throne had smirked at this statement. They had finished their conversation seconds later and the blonde man had walked away. Luna quickly ran to the other side of the pillar now visible to the man who was on the throne. But then she saw something…this is the place she sensed the presence the strongest. She had known he was near but saw him nowhere until she saw who she thought would be the king turn into…

She had glared at the man for a moment. Finally, right before her was the mischievous dark-haired sorcerer she was determined to see. The god of mischief himself. Luna slowly paced and braced herself.

Loki saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked to the pillar to the left of the wall and smirked as he saw her.

"You..." she said kind of darkly. "Long time, no see." Her eyes narrowed and a devious smiled appeared.

"Luna." Loki said almost deviously. "It has been a while hasn't it? Do you like my throne?" he gestured all around him.

Luna grinned. 'Yes, it's...pleasing. It suits you."

"Doesn't it? But it doesn't quite quench my thirst for power…kneel." he said, his face now grim.

"What?" she said referring to his 'kneel' request, yet ignoring it anyway. "Oh, I need to discuss something with you. About the whole alliance-negotiation and all that good stuff…" her eyes drifted away to something that was glowing and caught her attention. She walked over to it completely absent-minded. "Ooooh." She looked at it with starry eyes.

"DON'T!" yelled Loki from the across the room, but it was too late. Luna had already had her hand on the tesseract.

It was so attracting and she immediately put it down once Loki yelled. "My apologies, my mind tends to wander off elsewhere along with my feet. That is something pretty major. I know." she walked from it.

"But..." Loki started, unable to speak for a moment. "No one…Not even gods can…Luna…do you know what you just laid your hands on?"

"Yes. Something extremely powerful…" she looked back at the Tesseract then at him. "I really the gold in here would attract me more…"

"Luna. How can you do such things? Even gods could ever dream of holding the tesseract. You…you possess great gifts. I need that power. Loki then looked at Luna with the same grim expression. "What must I do to get such power?" Loki craves for power.

"Ha, what? I believe you're more powerful than me. I was probably in some sort of mode. Relax-…" she looked at him and tilted her head. "Practice…sorcery I guess. I was born with my powers so…" The sorceress shrugged and urged to look around for any other sentimental pieces.

Loki stared at her questioningly. "Luna. You don't understand. With powers like that, I could take over Asgard, then Earth. I could be ruler of all nine realms." The god stared at Luna with need in his eyes. It was Jealousy. It seemed at any moment this glare could turn quickly into anger.

"Well what do you want me to do? Give you that power I supposedly have, yet don't know about until this moment. There's probably a spell or something, but I do not know what it is. And…and seriously Loki, in my opinion, and with your reputation, you can take over the damn world with or without it." She gave a smile.

"Well, yes." Loki said as if the answer was obvious. "And by my reputation…what do you mean?" he asked. All he knew of reputation was people fleeing; he thought mortals were terrified of him.

"Well your reputation. You've caused chaos and pretty much annihilated an entire city." Luna's bright green eyes lit up as she said this. Chaos and annihilation happens in her dreams and her life as it fascinates her so.

"It's a shame I only destroyed a city... Could've done such more." Loki looks away angrily.

Luna had picked up some golden item and said, "Yes, you could have. If only you were not stopped. But it happens you know..." [Unfortunately.]

Loki looked at her curiously. "Then why didn't you help me? Why weren't you there to rule? Do you not crave power? Is it not screaming your name?"

Luna sighed a bit and her eyes glared back at him. "I was doing business at home, and I was not technically near there that whole entire day. I was travelling back and forth and so on." she paused and thought of his other questions. "And having more power to me is something I think about once in a while, yet I don't necessarily crave it...?"

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes everyone's life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. This is why I need power... I will not simply be another mortal scrambling for something I have within my reach...Yet, if I could yield the tesseract... Earth would be mine. But for now... I must take care of THOR..." the mischief maker smirks evilly.

"Oh, right. The blonde man with the hammer." Luna grinned a bit. "What are you planning to do with him? Hmm?"

"If he doesn't have his hand... He cannot summon his hammer... That little play we did for the dark elves not only deceived them. It gave me ideas... Thor's own idea will be the death of him. After he no longer has his hammer... Well those dungeons they locked me up in as the elves killed the only mother I have ever know and have come to love, they are good for more than just keeping destruction from conjuring... They are also good for keeping help from coming..."

Luna nodded understanding him. "Ah, well you've been through so much lately. Sorry about your mother. I've lost mine too a long time ago. But we have to move on, right?"

"Move on? Move on?!" he laughed. "Did someone kill her? Or have you never felt the complete pain and agony of losing a loved one? I feel like I've lost... And I'm done with that feeling! I shall be ruler of earth and all the nine realms!" he yelled.

She froze a bit. Luna didn't like being yelled at much and did not like being yelled at by her father not one bit. "I-I had to be admitted to the asylum. I had totally lost it and that was when my insanity reached its peak. I'm still insane now, just remaining calm at the moment. Her vibrant green eyes drifted away from him and somewhere else.

"Am I bothering you? Am I making you mad? ... Good." Loki grins evilly. "And what will you do once you've reached the breaking point, huh?"

"What? No." She glanced back at him. "You are misunderstood. I know how that feels."

"Do you really know what it feels like? To be misunderstood? To be told all your life that you will one day own the throne, but truth to be told that you are the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" There was silence. "I didn't think so."

"You're right. Not that way since we do have different lives. Sorry? Uhm…hm." Luna let the silence fall once again.

"So will you?" he asked, staring at her with determination.

Luna's eye widened a bit. "Will I what, Loki?" she asked a bit confused.

"Join my army?" He gave another attracting smirk and extended his hand to her.

She glared at him a bit starry eyed. Luna bit her lip and thought about the future situation. It would be fun? Yes? Then she thought about her father. If he ever knew would it be some sort of betrayal? She would have to explain herself then so. But to join one of the most powerful sorcerers there is, in line with her father and other known. Luna thought this would be an offer to change the world. And they will never see her coming. The sorceress glanced at Loki's hand and took it. She didn't know what exactly she signed up for. But she always thought she had the best intentions.

"Good choice... Where shall we start?" Loki asked, still smirking.

Luna raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk hinting on her lips. "Well, I first thought you were going to explain your plans, I have good intentions but you are the mastermind. Master...mind."

"Thank you. But first we must rid of Thor... after that…those Avengers."

An insane smile appeared on Luna, "Oh joy! You obviously know of Thor. I barely know him, so what exactly could we do to get rid of the blonde bear? Send him off to another planet or put a spell on him. Or just kill him?" She grew anxious.

"Be patient... Thor is no mere idiot." Loki whispers. "He would know if something where to happen... We need a better plan... Come with me." He took Luna's hand.

"Okay then... [Adventure awaits I guess.]" Luna followed along still wondering what she's getting herself into.

"I hope you don't mind a little... blood and gore." He hands her a sword. It was something that could make a 'clean' cut.

"I am fascinated by it actually!" She looked down at the sword in her hand. "This? I do so have weapons myself, and magic."

"What you're holding is the king's sword... Odin the great and powerful... Not so almighty now are you 'father'? *Loki let out an evil laugh. "Take it. It's yours until the battle is won... I would NEVER want to betray my own brother." He said sarcastically. "Maybe you, now a part of my army, could do something for me. Here's what you need to do..."

"This is a nice sword, but I'm used to my blade. It would be a show. And what is it you want me to do?"

"Thor is pathetic. He's nothing without his precious hammer. What you need to do is simple. Take the blade and cut his hand from his arm. Also, his left hand if necessary. After, I'll lock him up in the lower dungeon... In case he gives us any... trouble." Loki laughed again. "But now we need to get out of the main halls. Thor could be anywhere and at the moment I would like him to think of me as dead."

Luna took a breath. "You have any idea where he would possibly be at the moment? You think I should...appear unsuspicious?'' Her black reaper like cloak did look pretty scary when her hood was on but it wasn't. Under it she wore her usual attire.

"There are two ways of approaching this. Either make an 'alliance' with him then when you're with him and he trusts you at the most unexpected moment strike him, or just play I unsuspicious and strike when no one is around. With the second option you would need my help. I would lure him down to the dungeons, there you could strike. It would also make it easier for me. Not having to drag the body back down into the dungeons." Loki explained.

"Okay," she said quietly staring at him. "Find him, mess with his head, right hand, slice up, and consider other hand. Got it. And I would need your help...Wait, can he get knocked unconscious? If so, that would be even easier. [Attack the blonde bear. Oooohh fun!]"

"Ha ha, I'm glad you understand. But no, no I would not want him unconscious... he must suffer every bit for the pain he has made me endure in the past. That and Odin... But he has been taken care of. He smirked. "I will call him down, after I shape shift as Odin, then you will do your job."

"Okay." Luna nodded. She had a feeling something might go awry.

"I'll be right there the whole time." Loki said reassuring her. "But once Thor can't find me... you'd better get to work." Loki lead her down the many stairs to finally get to the basement dungeons, of which they only kept the most dangerous and terrible creatures. He quickly shape shifted into Odin and called down Thor. "Thor! Son! Something has escaped! Come quickly!"

Thor comes running down the steps, "What happened?!"

"You fool..."

As Luna hid, she equipped her own blade instead, examining it. "[Are you ready for some new bloodshed? I know you are.]" She caresses it a bit as she watched waiting for the right time. "[Blonde Bear is about to get SLICED.]"

"THOR! Come here at once! I need your assistance!" Loki as Odin yelled once more. Just as Thor came running down the steps...

"[Okay, now just wait for the right moment.]..." Luna watched as Thor came running. "Okay." She whispered.

"I've been waiting so long for this..." Loki whispered to himself.

Luna bit her lip anxiously. She decided to levitate her blade, possessing it to Thor for a target so it will do the job. The insane sorceress concentrated and watched it as she sneakily made its way near Thor without knowing. He will never see her coming. Now if only his hands were perfectly extended some to get a swift and keen attack.

"Thor, would you mind showing me your hammer wielding hand? It looks badly bruised. Maybe it's just my old eyes."

"Father you must be mistaken. My hammer does no damage to my hand…" the thunder god held up his hand.

Luna made the blade float above their heads then quickly fall down to Thor's hand, with one swift slice! "[Ahahaa ahahahahah. The blonde bear gets a slicing!]"

"AHHHHHH! WHY?! FATHER? AGH!" Thor screamed in pure pain and agony.

Loki began laughing. "Ha ha ha! Finally brother! You have but 'cut' down to size. He drags Thor to the nearest cell and locks him in. "Thank you Luna... I think this is the beginning of a beautiful alliance." He smiled.

"Heheheh!" She clapped a bit. "THAT was purely amusing."

"WHY BROTHER? WHAT DID I DO? WE WHERE ONCE ALLIES!" Thor yelled still in complete agony in the background. He was fading slowly, bleeding to death.

Loki ignored him. "Next stop... earth."

"Hehe, Is he going to die?" Luna asked Loki in cruel amusement. "And we're going to New York, right?"

"He'll most likely die of blood loss. And yes, to New York. Always New York. There are many buildings to destroy in such little time" he smirked.

"Okay! Where should we meet? Or are we going together?"

"We can leave together. I do quite enjoy your company." Loki smiled.

"Adventure waits! Time to blow stuff up!" Luna said, getting excited.

Loki took her hand and walked with her to teleport to earth. They had finally arrived on Earth in New York, Manhattan in city.

"What shall we destroy first?" Loki smirked asking her.

"I was thinking about destroying buildings with guns, rockets and bombs." she raised the hood of her cloak on her head. "What are your ideas, master-mind?" she smiled at him squinting her eyes a bit.

"Haha. I quite like that name. I was thinking of using my staff to denigrate buildings and everyone inside. Shall we?" Loki took her hand again.

"...Oh yes we shall! Hehehe."

Loki continued to hold her hand until he got to the large pillars of this huge building. He held up his staff and told everyone... "KNEEL!"

No one would pay attention so LOKI shot a young man for attention... And attention he got.

She tried to hold back her uncontrollable giggles. Then she was reminded she didn't have her black eye mask on, even though it was kind of hard for people to see her face with her hood on, she had her eye mask just in case. She reached into her pocket and put it on. "Better. Eheh-heh, I'll shock people if you want me too. [I'm supposed to hate him, but that's slowly changing.]

"[She looks beautifully villainous with that mask. It looks perfect on her... Am I really falling for... no. No. Because now it's time to make these mortals kneel and this time... there is no Thor to stop me.]" Loki smirked evilly. "REMEMBER ME?!" he yelled out into the crowd of kneeling people. "WHERE ARE YOUR AVENGERS NOW?!"

"Ha haa ha! Poor unfortunate souls. They were not to see this coming." Luna smiled evilly.

To Luna and Loki, this alliance was the start of something beautifully…chaotic.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
